wings_of_fire_creepy_pastafandomcom-20200213-history
Wings Of Slender
Prologue Sunny woke up outside of Jade Mountain laying In a tree.Her head was hurting bad and she was hearing strange noises like something was eating a dead dragon.She got up and slowly walked towards the sound she looked behind a tree and saw Tsunami eating what looked like to be a dead Sky-Wing carcass.She gasped and she yelled:"TSUNAMI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?".Tsunami quickly turn around quickly and what Sunny saw struck her with terror.Tsunamis face was pale blue with pure black eyes and blood all over her lips she suddenly let out an ear piercing scream as she sprinted towards Sunny as she shrieked and tried to run away but Tsunami grabbed her by the leg and pinned her to the ground and raised her claws."NOOOO!!!" Shrieked Sunny as tsunami quickly slashed Sunnys stomach open as Sunny shrieked in pain.She suddenly woke up in the library breathing heavily and cried hard and then she heard a low groaning sound in the hall way."Who Is That!!" Said Sunny shivering and hiding under her bed as the sound got louder and louder.When soon she peaked out from under her bed and saw StarFlight standing near her bed as she slowly came out from under her bed."Sunny Whats The Matter Why Are You Crying?" Asked StarFlight as Sunny jumped onto StarFlight and burst into tears."There There Everythings Gonna Be Ok" He Said as he patted her on the back. Chapter 1:The Nightmare Begins Clay was sleeping in his bed and then got up and stretched for the day and then stepped out o:f his cave and walking towards the library."Hey Clay" Said StarFlight "Hey StarFlight I Was Just About To Go To The Prey Center" Said Clay "Ok Also You Should Talk To Sunny Shes Been Pretty Upset Lately" Said StarFlight "Ok I'll Talk To Her" Said Clay as he walked towards Sunny who was sitting near the fireplace and sat next to her "Hey Sunny" Said Clay. Sunny looked at Clay and looked back at the fire place "Oh Hey Clay..." Said Sunny with a sigh "Are You Ok StarFlight Said You Were Pretty Upset Lately" Asked Clay "I Had A Nightmare Last Night..." Answered Sunny "Oh Sorry About That" Said Clay “Do You Wanna Talk About It?” He Asked ”No I Don’t Wanna Really Talk About Right Now” Said Sunny ”Ok“ Said Clay as He left the room as he went into the prey center.When the day was over he headed back to bed and went to sleep.A few hours later a strange noise was heard from outside Clays den he got to his feet and followed the sound of the noise and when he turned to see what was going on.He was shocked when he saw Tsunami using a syringe to take blood from Kinkajou. ”TSUNAMI WHAT ARE YOU DOIN?!” Shrieked Clay Tsunami turned to look at him as his eyes widened at what he saw.Tsunamis face was completely pale and Her eyes were pure black.Tsunami then let out an ear piercing screech as She got up and sprinted towards Clay.Clay screamed and ran as fast as he could and he ran into his room and blocked the door so Tsunami couldn’t get in and she started slamming on the door and kept screaming until she stopped and left the room. “Phew Shes Gone” Said Clay as he left and flew out of the mountain As he walked down the path he heard something coming from the bushes as he went to investigate and saw the silhouette of a giant SkyWing as it stepped forward clay saw it was Peril with a completely pale face and pure black eyes just like Tsunami and had some sort of scythe like bone coming out of her shoulders as Peril jumped onto Clay and pulled out his heart. Chapter 2:Whispers In The Wind Starflight woke up and walked outside the library and noticed no one was there, he looked everywhere but he couldn’t find anyone until he found a note that said: ”Ice Kingdom”